In recent years, the display is moving toward the development of light, especially with the portable electronic products thinner requirements continue to improve, flat-panel displays (such as the liquid crystal display (LCD) or OLED display, etc.) for use in portable electronic products are required to be thinner and thinner and lighter in weight, thus improving the portability of portable electronic products. In addition, large-scale electronic products such as televisions, thin and light of the display can reduce the space occupied, and can give the audience a more comfortable experience.
In a flat panel display, a glass substrate is generally used as a carrier for carrying other display elements, whereas in a flat panel display, the glass substrate is the component having the largest ratio. In order to reduce the thickness and weight of the flat panel display, the most effective method is to reduce the thickness and weight of the glass substrate. The thinner the glass, the more prone to bending, so the production process of thin glass substrate prone to drooping and warping. Methods of reducing the thickness and weight of the glass substrate include: 1. the glass substrate is reduced in thickness and weight by etching the glass substrate; 2. direct use of thin glass substrates. In the first method, after the display panel is assembled, the glass etching process is additionally performed to reduce the thickness and weight of the glass substrate. The disadvantage of this method is that the glass etching process may fail, and the manufacturing cost is greatly increased. In the second method, the thinner the glass substrate is more likely to bend, especially as the size of the glass substrate increases, the production of thin glass substrates prone to serious drooping and warping, in addition, during the transportation of the thin glass substrate, even a small impact during loading and unloading can cause the thin glass substrate to warp quickly, thereby damaging the glass substrate.